


10

by gillasue345



Series: SPN Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, spn prompt drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/pseuds/gillasue345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10. Write from the point of view of the monsters the Winchesters hunt. What bedtime stories do they tell their children? </p>
<p>When I was a little girl, my mother told me stories about you. On the nights we couldn’t even afford a crap motel, we would lie together in the embrace of a weeping angel. We would stare up at the stars, her fingers in my hair and her voice in my ear as she enumerated your strength, your anger, your lack of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Describe the smell of the Impala.  
> 2\. Write about a pre-series headcanon.  
> 3\. Write from the point of view of your least favorite character.  
> 4\. Write from the point of view of your favorite character.  
> 5\. Write your idea of how the series finale should go.  
> 6\. Describe a “Winchester special” motel room.  
> 7\. Write a songfic for *character* with this *song*  
> 8\. Write about a pairing you don’t ship.  
> 9\. Write a coda/missing moment from *this episode*  
> 10\. Write from the point of view of the monsters the Winchesters hunt. What bedtime stories do they tell their children?  
> 11\. It’s *this character’s* birthday. What happens?  
> 12\. Write from the point of view of a dead character as they watch over the brothers.  
> 13\. Write an spn fic with the word “water” as the inspiration.  
> 14\. Describe Bobby’s library.  
> 15\. Most heartbreaking headcanon.  
> 16\. Write cavity inducing fluff about *this pairing* (in progress: deancasbenny)  
> 17\. Write about *this kink* with *this pairing*  
> 18\. Write about *this pairing* with *this AU*  
> 19\. Write meta about *this scene/episode/character*  
> 20\. Genderbend *this character* How does it change them? What remains the same?  
> 21\. Write about Dean going to a baseball game with Ben.  
> 22\. What if *character* hadn’t died? Write about what would be different.  
> 23\. Write about *this body part/feature* of *this character* Write it from the point of view of someone who loves them.  
> 24\. Write from the Impala’s point of view.  
> 25\. Write from the point of view of *this angel*  
> 26\. Send me something else if you want.

*Ghoul*

When I was a little girl, my mother told me stories about you. On the nights we couldn’t even afford a crap motel, we would lie together in the embrace of a weeping angel. We would stare up at the stars, her fingers in my hair and her voice in my ear as she enumerated your strength, your anger, your lack of mercy. Our stomachs were sour from the scraps of the homeless man we had found. He had died behind a bridge and was never noticed, and six months later he became our unsatisfactory dinner.

“Remember child,” she said when my body yearned for fresh blood, for the rush I’d feel when my prey’s heart was racing with those last erratic beats as the life was drained from their bodies. “We must hide. We must assimilate. We must not attract attention, for Death surely comes to all who allow themselves to be careless.”

So we hid. We scavenged. We survived. Your reputation grew. Our pool of prey shrank.  

She taught me to be wary of green-eyed men with hatred in their hearts, to never leave a trail, to always be prepared to run. You were my boogeyman, don’t you know that? You were the monster under my bed, around the corner, down the road. We were careful. We took what we could from morgues with windows that were carelessly left open. Sometimes we were lucky, and found a corpse fresh enough that didn't leave a bitter taste in our mouths, and we quietly rejoiced, even as our hearts quickened at the phantom rumble of a classic car ambling it's way down the road.

You killed her without mercy. She was _my_ angel. She was my best friend. On the nights that my stomach rumbled with a void she could not fill, she wept in my arms. We found road kill and barely survived. And never once did we harm another _living_ human.

But we're just mindless, soulless monsters to you right?

She was just another piece of evil in the world that you must eradicate in your _hero’s_ journey. As I stand here now, I want to attack. To fight. To break you as surely as you have broken me.

I will not do that. I’ll let you put another piece of yourself together with my death. All I ask is for the mercy of a quick death.

All monsters go to the same place when they die, and I'm sure I’ll see you there, Dean Winchester.

This won’t be the last time we meet.


End file.
